The Insane Ramblings of the Atlantis Crew
by Loethaelis
Summary: I was Watching the Siege Pt.1 when the idea for this fic came to me. It's just a humorous little drabble about cracking under pressure. Here it is. The Insane Ramblings of the Atlantis crew.


Elizabeth felt the cool wall pressing against her back as she slid into a sitting position. She brought her knees to her chest as another wave of nausea washed over her. Damn. Stress didn't normally affect her like this, then again she had never faced stress like this. There was only two hours before the Wraith were supposed to reach the city. A slight noise beside her caught her attention. Sheppard sat down beside Dr. Weir. A gust of wind ruffled her hair, she brushed it off her face. Another wave of nausea. She ran to the railing and emptied the contents of her stomach into the ocean. All of three sips of coffee. Sheppard got up and walked over to where she was standing. Weir looked over at him.

"John?" she said, letting down her proffesionalism

"Hmm?" was his reply. He turned his head to look at her. She looked at his face, then his hands.

"Do you have any more of those?" she nodded to the sandwich he was holding.

"Sure, what kind do you want? I brought Tuna, Ham and Cheese, Turkey, and Toasted Salami and Cheese with Mayo."

"What did you do?" She laughed "Bring the entire Mess hall?"

"Just about." They both laughed. It felt good to laugh. Sheppard started emptying the giant bag full of food and other assorted items he brought.

"What all did you bring?" she asked as she grabbed the other side of the tablecloth John had stolen from the mess hall and helped spread it out. Sheppard began unpacking all the food he'd brought. He had just about brought the entire mess hall. McKay came out onto the terrace where Sheppard and

wier were having thier little picnic.

"Am I interuppting something?" McKay Watched the two smiling people with a confused look.

"No, no, not at all." Weir smiled up at Rodney "Would you like to join us?"

"There's plenty for everyone!" Sheppard grinned at the confused scientist.

"I've heard of cracking under pressure but this is insane!" he looked at the bag John was unpacking. "What all do you have?" He looked at the bag, then at the piece of equipment in his hands then at the bag. he set the equipment down and went to join Elizabeth in setting the food out.

Just then Teyla and Aiden were walking by the windows looking out on the terrace and saw the three insanely happy people. They came through the door to find out what was going on.

"Aiden, Teyla, Come and join us!" Teyla and Ford looked at each other, shrugged, and went to join thier comrades.

The sun was about half set when Sheppard started to get out a propane burner and a giant soup pot. He also started pulling random Items out of the bag. He put some water on to boil and opened some MRE's. McKay groaned. "Don't worry Rodney, I know how to make em taste really good." He held up a bottle of seasoning. He dumped the MRE packets in the water and added about a tablespoon of seasoning. Everyone grabbed a bowl and a spoon from the pile of stuff John had brought. He ladled some soup into each of the waiting bowls.

"Wow!" Elizabeth exclaimed." This actually tastes like chicken!"

"I do not know what this 'Chicken' tastes like but it has a more desireable taste than other 'MRE's' I have eaten." Teyla drained the last sip of broth from her bowl. John leaned over and whispered something to Elizabeth who in turn whispered something to Teyla who whispered to Ford. McKay looked worried. Last time he had seen Sheppard whisper to someone he had ended up superglued to a conference table.

At this point in time all of them had lost thier sanity and proffesionalism. Sheppard and Weir started advancing on McKay. Elizabeth grabbed his wrists as John grabbed his ankles. "One, Two, Three!" They threw him over the railing. Elizabeth stood at a parting in the railing and looked proud. A shove from John sent her into the water with Rodney.

A/N Hope you like it. I had a cold and was drugged up on cough syrup when I wrote this. Enjoy! Please R&R.


End file.
